Un amor entre los dos
by flor.loto
Summary: Asuka empiesa a sentir muchas cosas, celos, amargura, entre muchas otras cosas, pero nunca amor, podra alguien aser sentir dicho sentimiento?--- Algo de LEMON---


**_Un amor entre los dos_**

**Por: **

Es un día común en el edifico central.

- En donde esta ¡Shinji! – grita una voz.

- Ese tonto, debió quedarse dormido – se oía la irónica voz de Asuka.

En la escena entra un chico alto y flaco con un uniforme blanco y azul, con unos botones en su cabello.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras, señor dormido – de nuevo habla irónica Asuka, pero el chico no le responde – ¿No me respondes? vaya que es valiente el tercer elegido –

- Asuka no me molestes –

- Ja… - ella lo le ve, no puede creer que aquel niño sin capacidad sea el famoso tercer elegido, unos celos salen de su interior pero al escaparse por los poros se convierten en una sensación poco agradable para la chica.

- Bien chicos… es hora que entren en la cabinas – los 3 chicos dan un paso adentro de unas capsulas, unos datos aparecen en la pantalla.

- Asuka vas mejorando… - una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara – Rei, continuas igual, y Shinji, has incrementado tu capacidad, si sigues así superaras a Rei y mucho mas a Asuka – al oír esto Asuka crispa sus manos – chicos ya pueden salir – y los tres salen de aquellas capsulas.

- No creas que podrás alcanzarme, yo seré la elegida para salvar a este planeta de los endemoniados ángeles – habla Asuka dirigiéndose a Shinji.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo – dice el chico y se voltea y ve a Rei algo extraña, pero la pelirroja interpreta otra cosa.

- "Por que ese perdedor ve a esa chica sin alma, vaya son tal para cual" – piensa la chica, en su interior se forma un sentimiento muy desconocido para la chica d cabello rojo.

- Rei te pasa algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – dice el chico a Rei.

- Nada… - el chico no le cree.

- Quieres que te acompañe –

- No – ella se para y se dirige a su habitación –

- Por que te preocupas tanto por esa niña sin voluntad – se oye la voz fastidiosa de Asuka.

- La veo diferente a otros días… eso es todo – se queda el pensativo.

- Ja… eres un buen chico Shinji, preocupándote por otras personas – dice Asuka como siempre.

Ya en la casa de Misato.

Shinji esta en su cama escuchando si música, el seguía pensando en la chica de cabello corto y azul del color del cielo.

Asuka lo veía desde la puerta, le desconcertaba su forma de actuar…

- ¿Misato no va a llegar? – pregunta Shinji, mirando su techo.

- No… tiene que ver unos papeles sobre su ascensión, y después ira a una fiesta con… Kaji – no le agra la idea que su Kaji se aya ido con su tutora, pero ambos ya tienen su historia, la misma edad, hacen la pareja perfecta.

Ella camina asía la cocina, toma un vaso de agua.

- "Es un tonto" – piensa.

Shinji se levanta de la cama y ve a su compañera de espaldas, piensa en lo arrogante que es, nunca pensó que una niña tan bonita como ella pueda ser una cruel… piensa en el beso que se dieron, su labios carnosos y con sabor a fresa, tenia tantas ganas de volverlos a probar, pero sabia que la "señorita arrogante" no lo dejaría.

- Asuka… - dice Shinji.

Ella se estremeció al oír su nombre pronunciado por aquel chico, le párese raro esa sensación puesto que ese chico ya la menciono varias veces, pero esta vez fue muy diferente…

- ¿Qué pasa Shinji? –

- Yo… - el corazón de los dos late con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos pensó que llegarían a sentir esto.

- Habla ya… -

- Has amado alguna vez –

- A Kaji… pero párese que el idiota ama a otra –

Shinji se acerca más.

- Se ve que tú quieres mucho a Rei – dice ella hiriente, Asuka se aleja.

- En realidad no, ella es una buna amiga, y rara – Asuka sonríe – me preocupo por ella eso es todo - Shinji se acerca mas, los dos quedan frente a frente, como la primera vez que se dieron un beso. Ella noto la iniciativa de Shinji, eso le sorprendió.

Los dos se dan un beso calido, Shinji y Asuka se abrazan. Los dos camina mientras se besan y se dirigen a la cama de el… Shinji busca el cierre del vestido amarillo de Asuka mientras ella va desbrochando su camiseta blanca. Llegan semidesnudos en la cama y continúan amándose…

Asuka tenía solo su ropa interior y Shinji su pantalón, los dos se despojan de lo que les sobraba… Shinji acaricio uno de los senos de la chica, Asuka gime levemente, ambos sienten como sus cuerpos se mezclan uno con el otro…la noche continuo

Ya en la mañana Shinji agarra su ropa y mira a Asuka que todavía estaba descansando después de tener una noche de gran actividad, el sonríe aunque todavía no cree lo que paso esa noche, se viste y ve a Misato dormida en su respectiva alcoba. El después se dirige a la sala para seguir escuchando la música.

Rato después Asuka se levante… no puede creer que aya caído tan bajo, ella la segunda elegida, teniendo relaciones con un pobre diablo, pero realmente lo ama, si por primera vez Asuka ama, Ella se apresura a vestirse, recorre con sus manos los lugares que Shinji recorrió con gran amor, toca sus labios…

_**Notas:**Estes es mi primer fic en evangelion... espero que les aya gustado, a mi en especial me encanta esta pareja, es ideal, =D bueno si algo no les perese aganlo saber dejando cometerios y si les encanto igual..._


End file.
